Niemals mehr und immer
by TheButler7
Summary: Auch wenn es schon 10 Jahre her war konnte er nicht sicher sein, dass man ihn vergessen hatte, wer er war und was er einst tat...Hey it's in German, just a little something about regret, an ex-arch-enemy and a Hero! Have fun!


**Hi!**

**Mh...i's in german...yeah, I said I would try to write more in english...mhhh, but it takes to much time uh and I don't have much time currently...**

**Okay, maybe I'll translate it! XD**

**For now enjoy!**

* * *

**Niemals mehr und immer**

Vlad Masters stand alleine an einem klirrend kalten Wintertag auf dem Platz vor Amity Parks Rathaus. Er war in einen dicken Wintermantel gehüllt der schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte und die Kapuze mit dem Pelzkragen tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Den Kopf hielt er gesenkt. Es war besser wenn ihn keiner erkannte. Auch wenn es schon 10 Jahre her war konnte er nicht sicher sein, dass man ihn vergessen hatte, wer er war und was er einst tat.

Erst vor Kurzem war er zurückgekommen. Zurück in dieses Stadt die ihm viel und auch nichts bedeutet hatte. Erst vor kurzem hatte er erfahren was hier geschehen war. Was er alles verpasst hatte.

Tiefe Trauer und Reue zeichneten sein alterndes Gesicht.

Die Jahre im All und im Exil auf den entlegensten Teilen der Erde hatten ihn verändert. Es hatte endlich verstanden was er alles falsch gemacht hatte, was er alles verpasst hatte, wem er alles wehtat und wie sinnlos das alles gewesen war.

Sein ganzes Leben war mit unnützer und ungerechtfertigter Rache verschwendet worden. Mit stupiden Plänen. Alles nur um das Leben so hinzubiegen wie er es hatte haben wollen. Ein Fehler.

Alles war ein riesiger Fehler gewesen.

Er konnte sich nicht verzeihen.

Niemand würde das. Niemand war mehr da der ihm verzeihen konnte.

Nicht nachdem was vor drei Monaten hier passiert war. Auch das konnte und wollte er sich nicht verzeihen.

Langsam ging er in die Knie. Vorsichtig streckte er eine zitternde Hand aus um über die eingravierten Buchstaben auf polierten Messingplatte zu fahren. Dieser Moment war so unwirklich.

Wie hatte es nur soweit kommen können, warum war es passiert?

Als er die Gerüchte zum ersten Mal gehört hatte wollte er es ignorieren. Er konnte es nicht als es in den Nachrichten lief. Es war unleugbar.

Es war passiert und Vlad hasste sich dafür, dass er nicht früher zurückgekehrt war.

Zusammen, zusammen hätten sie es geschafft. Zusammen hätte Er überlebt. Zusammen hätte Vlad sich an Seiner Stelle opfern können. Er hätte sein Leben sofort gegeben, würde es jetzt auch tun, nur damit Er weiterleben konnte.

Vald war nicht mehr wie früher, doch wozu war seine Existenz noch gut, wenn er sich nicht für Ihn opfern konnte?

Jetzt war Er fort. Gestorben. Einfach so.

Besiegt, auch wenn Er der Sieger gewesen war und wieder Mal alle gerettet hat. Wie unfair.

Das Leben war unfair. Er hatte soetwas nicht verdient, war Er doch der strahlende, unbezwingbare Held gewesen. Der Retter.

Er hatte eine wundervolle Familie, Freunde die ihm nie von der Seite wichen und das Mädchen das er liebte und mit der er eine Familie hatte gründen können. Er hatte alles.

Warum war Er gestorben?

Vlad seufzte betrübt. Sein Herz war schwer und die Trauer drückte ihn zu Boden. Sie zog ihn hinab auf den kalten Boden, den kurzen Rasen auf dessen Mitte die steinerne Statue aufgestellt worden war, von ihrem Helden.

Die Kapuze rutschte nach hinten als er den Kopf in den Nacken legte um zu der etwas über Lebensgroße Statue aufzublicken.

"Ich wünschte ich hätte meine Fehler früher eingesehen. Ich wünschte ich wäre nicht solch ein Narr und hätte mich eher bei dir entschuldigen wollen. Ich wünschte ich wäre nicht ein solcher Feigling.", flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme. Müde schloss er die blauen gebrochenen Augen. Sein alterndes Gesicht war von Trauer und Schmerz durchzogen.

Er blieb dort sitzen, zu müde um sich zu bewegen, zu erschöpft von all dem Schmerz, der ihn nicht verlassen wollte.

Auch als es anfing zu schneien rührte er sich nicht von seinem Platz unterhalb der Statue. Warum auch?

Nichts hatte mehr Sinn. Denn der, den er um Vergebung hatte bitten wollen, für den er alles tun wollte war tot. Gegangen. Hatte sich geopfert und Vlad mit seiner Schuld allein gelassen.

Die Stunden vergingen. Keiner nahm Notiz von der Gestalt die unter der bekannten Statue ihres Retters und Helden saß.

Es war schon lange dunkel. Schnee lag wie weißes Puder auf den Dächern und Straßen der Stadt als eine einzelne Figur auf dem Weg zur Statue war. Sie war in einen dicken, schwarzen Mantel gehüllt und schritt langsam bis zu Mitte der Rasenfläche.

Vlad hörte das Knirschen des Schnees unter den festen Stiefeln der Person, bewegte sich aber immer noch nicht. Ihm war egal wer da kam, ihm war egal ob man ihn erkannte, ihm war egal ob er hier nun sein Leben ließ, ob er erfror oder ihn jemand endlich das Leben nahm.

Die Gestalt war nun direkt vor dem steinernen Bildniss stehen geblieben, ließ die großen violetten Augen, mit Sehnsucht und Liebe darüber gleiten.

Überrascht blieben sie bei Vlads zusammen gesunkener Figur hängen. Nach kurzer Verwirrung machte sich Erkennen in ihnen breit als Vlad nun doch den Kopf hob.

"Hallo."grüßte die Gestalt freundlich.

Vlad war erschrocken. Er kannte diese Stimme, er kannte diese Person. Sie war erwachsen geworden, aber unverkennbar. Samantha Manson.

Sam ging vor dem Stillen Mann langsam in die Hocke und lächelte sanft.

"Er hat gewusst, dass du zurück kommst. Er hat sich sehr auf ein Wiedersehen gefreut.", lächelte sie, ihre Augen blitzen traurig auf als sie zu der Statue, an der Vlad immer noch lehnte, nickte.

Vlad blickte sie überrascht an und sein trauerndes Herz machte plötzlich einen begeisterten Hüpfer.

"Er hat dich wirklich gemocht.", sagte Sam und ahmte Vlads Bewegung von vorher nach, als sie ebenfalls über die eingravierten Buchstaben strich. Vlads gebrochene Augen folgten ihrer Bewegung.

"Es tut mir leid.", wisperte er mit rauer Stimme.

"Ich hätte früher kommen sollen. Ich hätte an seiner Seiner Stelle sterben sollen, dann wäre Er...dann wärst du und eure ...", flüsterte er erstickt als sich heiße Tränen sein bleiches Gesicht hinab bahnten.

Sam lächelte nur und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

"Es war seine Entscheidung. Und auch wenn du dabei gewesen wärest, hätte Es nichts anderes getan. Du kennst ihn, er hätte sich auch für dich geopfert.", erklärte sie und erhob sich wieder aus ihrer hockenden Position.

Vlad blickte ungläubig zu der Jungen Frau auf. Er verstand nicht wie sie so ruhig darüber reden konnte. Sie hatte ihren Liebsten, ihren Ehemann und Freund verloren, den Vater ihrer beiden Kinder. War sie nicht wütend und von Rache durchflutet. Nicht voller Hass gegen den, der diese Tragödie hätte verhindern können?

Als Sam ein weiteres Mal ihre sanfte Stimmer erhob waren ihre violetten Augen voller Tränen, aber kein bitterer Zug, sondern ein sanftes Lächeln zierte ihre dunkel geschminkten Lippen.

"Er hat sich nicht nur für seine Familie und Freunde geopfert, oder diese Stadt. Ohne ihn wäre unsere gesamte Welt und die der Geister zu Grunde gegangen. Ohne sein Opfer würden wir heute hier nicht stehen können.

Ich bin stolz auf ihn, ich liebe ihn. Ich bin dankbar ihn damals kennen gelernt zu haben. Ihn als Freund schätzen und zu lieben.

Wir alle, seine Familie, die Kinder und ich werden ihn bis an unser Lebensende furchtbar vermissen, aber allein das Wissen, dass er so viel Liebe für uns alle empfinden konnte stimmt mich glücklich.", lächelte sie zu Vlad hinunter, der ihr mit Überraschung und tiefen Verständnis entgegen blickte. Er verstand was sie ihm sagte, er spürte es selbst tief in seinem Inneren. Das warme Gefühle, dass sich über die Kälte der Trauer legte, ihn langsam von Innen her wärmte.

Langsam nickte er.

Plötzlich streckte sie ihm ihre Hand entgegen.

"Komm, ich möchte dass du sie kennen lernst!", grinste die junge Frau.

Vlad hob ungläubig die Augenbrauen.

Sam lachte bloß und beugte sich ihm etwas entgegen, die schmale Hand immer noch zu ihm ausgestreckt.

"Komm schon, hier draußen ist es doch viel zu kalt! Außerdem, du bist ihr Patenonkel und ich denke es wäre wunderbar wenn die beiden einen Halbgeist wie ihren Vater als weiteres Vorbild haben!", erklärte sie.

Vlads Herz schlug schneller als er nun doch die ausgestreckte Hand annahm. Sie war überraschend warm und real. Kein Wunschtraum oder eine Halluzination.

Schwankend kam er auf die Beine.

Sam lächelte und schritt langsam Richtung Straße, Vlad hinter sich her winkend.

Langsam folgte er der jungen Frau, entfernte sich weiter von der Statue, deren Schrifttafel langsam von frischen Schnee bedeckt wurde.

"Danny Phantom rettete unter Einsatz seines Lebens die Erde und die Geisterwelt.

Unser Dank an ihn kennt keine Grenzen.

Wir werden ihn nie vergessen."

"Danke Danny.", flüsterte Vlad. Wieder rollten Tränen sein Gesicht hinab. Der Schmerz war noch da, aber ein ehrliches Lächeln kräuselte seine Mundwinkel.

"Ich werde dich auch nie vergessen Daniel. Danke.", murmelte er in die verschneite Nacht, den Blick ein letztes Mal auf der einzelnen, stolzen Statue ruhen lassend.

"Niemals!"

Nach zehn Jahren kann alles zu spät sein.

Nach zehn Jahren kann alles vergebens sein.

Nach zehn Jahren kann man keine Vergebung mehr erhoffen, denn der den man um Vergebung bitten wollte ist nicht mehr da.

Niemals mehr und immer.

Niemals mehr bei unter uns und immer in unseren Herzen!

**Fin!**

* * *

**Wuhu!**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
